fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Plan Set In Motion
A Plan Set in Motion Lacrimosa let's out slow calm breaths as she sat within the Cosmic shield she had cast around herself. "Things will be ready soon enough" She says closing her eyes allowing her to concentrate as much as she could. "Tell them." She said with no emotion in her voice. Hollowfoot said nothing as a clone of himself appeared. Two different doors opened as Hollowfoot and his clone floated through them. A Warning to Earthland Hollowfoot appeared before Koma Inu. " I have come on behalf of Milady, Lacrimosa. Seeing as how you were the first to be affected by her plan she felt it only right to let you know why it is you are all here now" Hollowfoot explained. " You see, Milady has heard of a prophecy that warns of a great evil that will seek to destroy Earthland and Hylion, an evil so powerful that neither worlds would be able to stop it alone. Milady brought Hylion's Koma Inu to Earthland as a test of her abilities. Soon she will unite both worlds so that we may unite against this great evil. She has told me to ask for your help, seeing as bringing two universes together is no easy task, she hopes that you would be willing to lend her your magical power. While Milady is indeed powerful. She fears that she may not be able to do this alone." Hollowfoot explained. "Why cause such calamity and destruction uniting the worlds when such a problem hasn't arisen?" Samarra asks sternly to this character before her. "Surely in doing such a matter is the same as building a roof before your foundation has been created. You think a storm is coming and so you build a roof to shelter yourself, but if you have no ground to build it on, it will only collapse and leave ruins. All for a storm you don't know for certain will happen. Why create such chaos on a uncertain assumption?" "We may be too late if we wait, uniting two worlds requires time and energy. If an evil on the scale of that which has been foretold were to arrive and we were not ready, we would perish long before the unification spell could be completed. Whatever minor damage that this would cause is nothing compared to that which the prophecy speaks of. Total annihilation of both Hylion and Earthland is what is in store if we fail in our task, surly you do not wish to see that much pain and suffering brought upon those you care dearly for. I have another version of myself speaking to the leaders of Hylion as we stand here now, three of them have already chosen to join us in the great unification of our two worlds. Whether you decide to help or not is no longer of any consequence to our goal though if you choose to comply, you should know that once things are complete and the great evil is defeated, those such as yourselves how helped milady in her time of need will be held as heroes." "Oh yeah? And where will she sit? Atop a throne of the bones she created from merging two worlds." Samuel spits out as he steps forth in anger. "Is she going to see to it herself that she be the exterminator from the overpopulated graveyard that she wants to create? The way I see it, she is preaching of a problem that isn't in existance just so she can play God. I won't follow that, nor will I stand for such blatent disregard for human life all over some rumor." Samuel calls out Hollowfoot is take aback by the man's accusations, "I assure you Milday's intentions are nothing of the like. She cares deeply for both Hylion and Earthland, she only wishes to she them safe. How rude of you to make such awful accusations about someone you have never met. Despite your ignorant, rude attitude, Milady would welcome you with open arms." Hollowfoot says turning his attention to the others around him, "So long as well all work together, this world nor that of Hylion shall not perish however, if you choose to divide us simply because you are too foolish to see that this is something that must be done, I can assure you they will." Hollowfoot said, turning his attention back to Samuel. "Call me foolish, I feel no pain from a person who is simply a messenger for someone. If she feels her plan is just, why does she not tell us herself? Does she not see her 'heroes' as people worthy enough to convince us of her truth?" Samuel retorts. Samarra puts a calm hand on Samuel's shoulder. He turns to look her in the eye, where she nods, hoping he will understand his intention. "Let's try and hear her plan out exactly, as well as this evil that is supposedly upon us. Would she explain her intentions to us if we made a formal request?" Samarra says towards Hollowfoot, hoping this assistant would comply. "Honestly child?! Do you think merging worlds is child's play? We're not Gods boy." Hollowfoot said. He paused when Samarra began speaking to Samuel, his eyes narrowing as he listened to her words. He nods at Samarra's question, "Yes, Milady wishes to meet and speak with all of you. If your decision is to come then let us be off, Saladyn, Ryan, and Cynthia are waiting for us," Hollowfoot said as opened a door. Claas had been passively watching the scene unfold, trusting the Inari's to handle talking to this strange being. However, once Saladyn was mentioned, she could no longer just stand by. "Why are you bringing Sal—" She stopped, clearing her throat, "the Toranku 15 into this?" She asks, deep red gaze burning with distrust, and beneath it, worry. Had Saladyn trusted this thing just because it might bring him to her again? "Certainly these two guilds combined could handle this, so there's no sense getting the government officials involved. They need to be free to guide the citizens through this transition, and they can't very well do that if they are helping you and your lady," She says, glancing towards the door Hollowfoot had summoned. She wanted to run through it and search for Saladyn immediately, but doing something like that with so little reasoning behind it was going to get her nowhere fast. She ached to see the pale-haired man again, but there was no telling where the door actually lead to, and she wasn't going to go through it if it turned out to be the gate to Hell or something. Well, she doubted this thing could do something like that, but nonetheless she wasn't going to go through it. Hollowfoot turned to face red haired woman,"Because they are just as effected by this the people of earthland are, it is only fair that they be informed of the situation as well. besides, only three of them came, the others are free to inform their citizens however they choose. Milady has taken a liking to the white haired boy. He says he seeks a woman, his beloved named Dakota. Milady intends to help him find this woman as soon as she can," Hollowfoot explained. Dakota felt her rage building though she did well to keep it controlled outwardly, her face stoic and cold. Everything about her was sharp and precise, her stare as bone-chilling as ice. Of course, Saladyn would be one of three people to be chosen by this stupid woman and her prophecy. Of course, just as things were turning around and Saladyn was getting bolder, the world turned on its side and screamed, 'Fuck you and everyone near you,' right into her face. No matter, she'd fix this, no matter what it took. "The white-haired boy you speak of is Saladyn Hiroshima, and I am the Dakota that he seeks. I don't want you or your lady's help in the matter, as I'm sure you two are the cause of us being apart in the first place. I definitely don't want any false pity or apologies from you, nor do I want you within a twenty-foot radius of Saladyn, especially if I'm not there with him," She states, stepping closer to Hollowfoot. It took everything in her and then some not to freeze the thing where it stood, and she was only able to do so by thinking of Saladyn. It would screw everything up if she decided to attack this thing now. Despite this, she wasn't about to jump on the crazy train until she knew she had a way out too. "I don't care if your lady can move mountains and stop the ocean, she will not interact with Saladyn in any way, shape or form, or I will split her skull where she stands and you will be next. I don't trust you, I am not on your side, and I am not one of your pawns in your twisted game. However, you are currently my only chance at seeing Saladyn again, so I'm willing to help so long as I get my end of the deal delivered first. If not, I will not hesitate to inhibit this plan in every way I possibly can, and trust me when I say none of you will be doing anything until I have what I want. Please don't make the mistake of taking me lightly, as this is not a threat, but a promise." Hollowfoot could not help but laugh at the fiery red-haired woman's words, "What a foolish child, to threaten the only chance you have of seeing your beloved again. Milady could kill him now if you so desire, he's within arms reach of her as we speak. It would be as simple as reaching out and snapping his neck. Luckily for you, Milady is a kindhearted woman who is not easily angered by the words of others. You will see Saladyn soon enough," Hollowfoot said, turning back to the door before stopping, "It seems something is happening on the other side. One of the Toranku has decided to betray Milady, what an unwise decision. For your sake as well as Milady's, I truly hope it was not Saladyn. Having to kill him when he's so close to being reunited with his love would break her heart dearly," Hollowfoot said. Dakota seethed, grinding her teeth together at Hollowfoot's words. She was being foolish, so unlike her level-headed self, and for what? A show of her own strength? Regardless, she couldn't very well let this creature boss her around and dangle Saladyn in front of her. This was probably a horrible decision, but with everything so close yet so far away she couldn't bring herself to care. "I sincerely doubt your lady's benevolence after such a statement. She would have no reason to kill anybody, but I believe my anger is righteous in the fact that I never agreed to be her test dummy. What would have happened if we ended up in another land, so far away from this one or Hylion that she could not pull us back? How would she explain to Saladyn that his love was gone, never to return, all on some whim that may never come to pass? Not dead, but gone, which is a far worse fate when you realize that he will blame himself for not staying with me and being powerless to find me. You have yet to prove that any good lies in your hearts and I still remain here, willing to lend you my strength. If we walk through this door to find that she harmed him, I don't care if I risk every single life here, she will be dead before she draws another breath." A Warning to Hylion Hollowfoot appeared before The Toranku 15. " I have come on behalf of Milady, Lacrimosa. Seeing as how you were one of the first to be affected by her plan she felt it only right to let you know why it that things are as they are now" Hollowfoot explained. " You see, Milady has heard of a prophecy that warns of a great evil that will seek to destroy Earthland and Hylion, an evil so powerful that neither worlds would be able to stop it alone. Milady brought Hylion's Koma Inu to Earthland as a test of her abilities. Soon she will unite both worlds so that we may unite against this great evil. She has told me to ask for your help, seeing as bringing two universes together is no easy task, she hopes that you would be willing to lend her your magical power. While Milady is indeed powerful. She fears that she may not be able to do this alone." Hollowfoot explained. Saladyn was the first to reply, he stood and pointed a pistol at Hollowfoot. "Who the hell is your lady. She's the one who took Dakota right?" The man sneered, his gut wrenching. He missed her so much. Everyone on the council knew how he felt and how desperate the man was to get her back. "I demand you send me to earthland." "There is no need nor is there time for such human thoughts and emotions, I understand that this is an incredible amount of information to absorb in such a short amount of time but I assure that Milady sent me the second she could. Soon a new world will be upon us, a united world much stronger than either Hylion or Earthland is alone. It is your choice now whether or not to help that cause but regardless, I will not allow you to hinder it." Hollowfoot spoke swiftly. "Hinder it my ass. I just want to see my girlfriend." Saladyn said again. The ring felt heavy in his pocket. He had bought it the day after the couple's visit to the graveyard in Zakuro, but a few days later Dakota had vanished. Meanwhile, Sereph was pacing around, invisible to any of the other council members. The tether attaching him to Saladyn had started to fade into a dark gray, signifying how their relationship had began to change. "Hey Sally. I wonder if this guy can see me." The spirit waved his hand in front of Hollowfoot's face "You-hooo!" The councilman couldn't help but smile at the Spirit's actions, but the smiled faded as he resumed focus. "Please. I'll do anything to find Dakota." Hollowfoot let out a sigh, "How human-like, don't you understand that what is about to happen will effect not only you and whoever this other person is but the entirety your two universes. If you wish to come to earthland then I will take you, all of you if you wish, but only if your intentions are to help Milady with her work. Once both worlds are together Saladyn, we will help you search for your beloved and we will not rest until she is found, that much I can promise on Milday's behalf. Keep in mind that in refusing my offer you may be dooming your beloved as well as both of our worlds." Hollowfoot explained. "Alright. Let's do this." Saladyn smiled. If he could do anything to save the world and find his love, he would do it. " Sereph snorted though inside he did have a great deal of respect for his man. "You really would walk through fire-well, a death portal for the one you love? I guess I'm along for the ride." The pale-haired man smiled. "Send me wherever you need." Cynthia remained silent; the blonde woman with green eyes refused to share her opinions with anyone else or make them public. She just gave Hollowfoot a cold glare, as a woman of a very few words, she did not bother answering back to a mere "minion" nor did she care about a prophecy; she refused to believe in such foolish things and thought of being summoned by some crybaby of a supposed immortal irked her, disturbed her to her very core. She worked hard to get to where she was, killed people, lost people, made a lot of sacrifices and she would not be summoned and played around by some misguided girl. "Take me to your mistress or whatever you call her, creature. I would like to have a word with her before we go out on a suicide mission which has a little to no actual guarantee of success.!" She exclaimed. This left everybody else in shock. The cold and silent Huntress of Toranku 15 had finally spoken but her demeanor was not only shocking but somewhat appalling; it was clear that she did not like the entire plan. Her facial expressions clearly showed signs of disapproval and doubt and she had all the right in the world to demand a meeting with this 'all powerful savior' of theirs. After all, they knew nothing about this supposed threat and nor what Lacrimosa's plans were. Cynthia was no pawn, she was a huntress even at heart heart, so she did what she would usually do; she grabbed her trusty retractable recurve bow and walked towards Hollowfoot. "Now, teleport me! I know you can", she added in a rough tone. "Honestly, what do you think I've been trying to do? No matter, don't answer." Hollowfoot sneered, "I suppose we'll be going now, since none of the others wish to speak up." Hollowfoot said, transporting them to base level of Lacrimosa's tower. The large tower extended several levels up, accessible via a large spiral stairway that wrapped around the interior of the towers circular walls. "I have delivered the warning to Hylion and brought back those who wished to hear of your plan. I'm sure the other me should be speaking with those of Earthland." Hollowfoot said. "He is." A womans voices calls from what seems like all directions due to the echo effect brought on by the towers high ceiling. Suddenly a tall, white haired woman appeared before them. "I'm so glad you came. I've waited a long time to finally meet you though, I was hoping there would be more of you." She said with a slight giggle, "It's of little consequence, I'm sure there'll be plenty from Earthland willing to help." She said before turning her attention to Saladyn, "I hear you're looking for someone very special to you. How wonderful, to be in love. Never worry friend, we'll find her soon." She said, clapping her hands together with a smile. Saladyn was taken aback by the echoing voice, but attempted to be forward and spoke. "Yes. I am looking for Dakota Claas. She's the love of my life and I wanted to propose to her, and... I was going to until she disappeared along with Koma Inu. Please. If they'res any chance that she's alive. Bring her back to me." "Oh dear, it appears your separation was my fault." Lacrimosa said with downcast eyes, "Forgive me, I will be sure to do everything within my power to correct the wrong I have committed." Lacrimosa said before the light in her eyes suddenly faded for a moment before quickly reappearing along with a bright smile, "I have good news. Your beloved, she's in Earthland among the Koma Inu mages... She's not very nice, but I'm sure she's just in shock like you all were. It's quite a lot of information to be dropped on someone. The other Toranku stayed silent, but you two spoke up and came here. I am very grateful for that, I will fully explain everything to you in time. Everything will makes sense then." I Will Save You Category:Hylion Category:Koma Inu Category:Blackdagger01 Category:RP